Sheer Cold (move)
| bdesc=??? | gen=III | category=Beauty | appeal=2 | jam=1 | cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals | appealsc=0 | scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. | category6=Beautiful| appeal6=2| jam6=1| cdesc6=Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal.| pokefordex=Sheer%20Cold | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=no | kingsrock=no | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Sheer Cold (Japanese: ぜったいれいど ) is an one-hit knockout move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III to VI If Sheer Cold hits, it will inflict damage equal to the opponent's current , therefore knocking out the target. It will fail if the target's level is higher than the user's level. Sheer Cold's chance of hitting is independent of and stats; instead, it depends on the level of the user and the level of the target and is worked out with the formula Accuracy = ((level of user - level of target) + 30)%. Sheer Cold can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra two appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , and was used in the prior turn. Generation VII Sheer Cold's accuracy is now displayed as 30%. Pokémon are now immune to Sheer Cold. Additionally, the move's accuracy is lowered to 20% if the user is not an Ice-type Pokémon. The accuracy formula for non-Ice-types is shown below: Accuracy = ((level of user - level of target) + 20)%. Description |A chilling attack that causes fainting if it hits.}} |The foe is attacked with ultimate cold that causes fainting if it hits.}} |The foe is attacked with a blast of absolute-zero cold. The foe instantly faints if it hits.}} |The target is attacked with a blast of absolute-zero cold. The target instantly faints if it hits. }} |The target is attacked with a blast of absolute-zero cold. The target faints instantly if this attack hits. }} |The target faints instantly. It's less likely to hit the target if it's used by Pokémon other than Ice types.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 1, 61 |1, 61}} 46 |46}} 52 |52}} 60 |60}} 75 |75|75 65 |65}} By Generation IV Winter 2011 Suicune}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Sheer Cold will cause a Pokémon to instantly faint through "calamitous damage" (changed to "It's a one-hit KO!" in Gates to Infinity), regardless of level, but is prone to missing. Description |Defeats the target in one shot--if it hits.}} |Defeats the target in one shot if it hits successfully.}} | }} |When the move hits, it knocks out an enemy in a single blow. The enemy will faint instantly if this attack hits, but it's hard to land this move. }} |} |} In the anime |Primal Reversion|Primal}} Kyogre. The energy field then grows in size, freezing everything it touches.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sheer Cold is the only OHKO move introduced outside of Generation I, and the only special OHKO move. Prior to Generation VII, it was the only OHKO move that no Pokémon had a type-based immunity to. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=絕對零度 |zh_cmn=絕對零度 / 绝对零度 |nl=IJskoud |fr=Glaciation |de=Eiseskälte |el=Δριμύ Ψύχος |it=Purogelo |ko=절대영도 Jeoldae Yeongdo |pl=Polarny Chłód |pt_br=Frio Absoluto Frio Extremo (TCG) |pt_eu=Frio Polar |sr=Potpuno zamrzavanje |es_la=Frío Extremo |es_eu=Frío Polar |vi=0 Độ Tuyệt Đối }} Category:One-hit knockout moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Eiseskälte es:Frío polar fr:Glaciation it:Purogelo ja:ぜったいれいど zh:绝对零度（招式）